Battle Royale
by Melys
Summary: Todos los años una clase es seleccionada al azar para participar en un cruel juego de supervivencia, un combate a muerte entre todos. Hasta que solo quede uno. / Multi-parejas. Advertencias dentro.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota importante: En primer lugar, algo importante: ya empecé este fic hace tiempo, pero tuve que dejar de escribir porque mi ordenador murió, pero ahora que finalmente vuelvo a tenerlo puedo volver a subirla, pero repasando lo que escribí en el primer capitulo que subí vi cosas que no me gustaron, y decidí retocarlo bastante, por lo que decidí volver a empezar la historia desde cero. ¡Espero que les guste!**

**Advertencias: **Angst, muertes, gore, tragedia... y todas esas cosas bonitas.

**Notas:** Algo importante: si no te gusta el angst, el gore, la tragedia... pues no leas, porque habrá de esto.

El argumento de la historia es de la novela Battle Royale de Koushun Takami, también tiene dos películas y un manga, y yo quiero ver la película, pero me voy a quedar con las ganas porque no está en español. (?) Por si no saben de que va, en Wikipedia hay una explicación muy detallada. Si no les apetece ir y leerlo, de todas formas se explica en la historia. El argumento, la base de la historia será igual, pero luego la historia en si me la voy a inventar.

Si, van a morir personajes. Sobre ésto, al final de éste capítulo hay una nota que os puede interesar. xDDD

**BATTLE ROYALE**

**Cap. 1**

_**Día 0.**_

Los alumnos estaban eufóricos, ¡por fin una excursión en todo el curso que no fuera ir a una montaña y estar caminando todo el santo día! Estaban en el autobús que les conduciría al enorme parque de atracciones donde se suponía que irían, y si no les habían engañado, apenas quedaban veinte minutos para llegar, pero a la mayoría de ellos se les hacía eterno. Había un enorme alboroto en el autobús, muchos gritaban, reían o molestaban a algún compañero hasta que éste acababa mandándolos a la mierda de distintas formas.

En ese momento, el trío de amigos que se habían adueñado de los asientos del fondo del autobus estaban cantando una canción popular a la que le habían modificado la letra para que sonara bastante guarra, a la que algunos se unían y otros decidían ignorar.

-¡Tenemos que montar en la montaña rusa, no voy a irme sin entrar ahí! -Exclamó Antonio interrumpiendo la canción, empezando una discusión con Gilbert, que insistía en ir al túnel del terror antes que nada.

Mientras que cada uno iba a su bola, Elizabeta se inclinaba desde su asiento, observando al profesor que se sentaba delante de ella.

-Rode. -Llamó la húngara, sonriente. -¿Vas a montarte en algo? -El austríaco negó, sin mirarla. A Elizabeta le pareció que el profesor de música tenía la mirada perdida, como si algo le atormentara, pero no conseguía entender por qué estaba así. -¿Qué te pasa?

-No es nada. -Respondió Roderich, mirándola, pero apenas medio segundo después volvió a apartar la mirada. Murmuró algo en voz baja, que Elizabeta no llegó a oír. -Me habría gustado que ésto ocurriera de otra manera...

-¿Qué?

-No... -El profesor sonrió levemente, negando. -No he dicho nada. Me duele la cabeza, eso es todo, y no creo que se me pase con los gritos de esos salvajes...

La chica rió, girándose en su asiento para seguir con la conversación que tenía con Emma, sin darle demasiada importancia a aquello.

Transcurrieron diez largos minutos sin ningún tipo de incidente grave, hasta que se escuchó un gritito de sorpresa.

Casi todos se giraron hacia Feliciano, que parecía mirar algo bajo su asiento, con la boca abierta. Segundos después, todos pudieron ver el humo que salía de debajo de todos sus asientos, y sonaron más gritos de sorpresa y miedo, pero durante poco tiempo. Ninguno de ellos estuvo consciente más de medio minuto.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Ludwig fue el primero en despertar. Tuvo el tiempo justo como para poder echar una rápida mirada a su alrededor, aún algo aturdido por el gas somnífero del autobus. Observó a sus compañeros dormidos, algunos empezaban a despertar y otros hacían amagos de ir a hacerlo pronto; estaban en un aula, como la de cualquier instituto normal, pero enseguida se dieron cuenta de que no era su habitual clase ni ninguna en la que ya hubieran estado.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que todos estuvieron despiertos, un enorme caos reinaba la sala: gritos, lloriqueos... todos estaban confundidos y asustados, algunos más que otros. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró una mujer joven (*), de larga cabellera pelirroja recogida en una coleta alta, unas gafas de sol tapaban sus ojos, y una sonrisa torcida cruzada su rostro, dándole un aire inquietante. Flanqueaba a ambos lados por dos hombres con metralletas, se puso en frente de la clase, como una profesora. Todos guardaron silencio en ese instante.

-¡Sentaos! -Ordenó ésta, con una voz infantil y algo chillona. Sorprendentemente, todos obedecieron, tal vez porque seguían algo atontados por el gas del autobús. -¡Bien, bien, me alegro de que vosotros, ratitas, me obedezcáis!

La chica reía, con actitud alegre e infantil. Uno de los hombres de su lado salió para volver a entrar inmediatamente con una especie de carro lleno de mochilas.

-¡Sh! ¡No se habla en clase! El que abra la boca... bueno, digamos que será callado para siempre. -La mujer comenzó a jugar con su cabello, como si todo eso la aburriera. -Supongo que algunos os habéis imaginado de que va ésto, todos lo saben. Sois muy afortunados, todos vosotros tenéis la oportunidad de obtener un gran premio, fortuna y fama, todos vuestros problemas resueltos, no tendréis que trabajar ni hacer nada, todo os será pagado: casa, comida, ropa, caprichos... ¡Pero no es gratis! ¿Vais recordando? Seguro que lo sabéis, sí. Aún así, tengo que explicarlo.

La fémina resopló y puso cara de aburrimiento.

-Si, bueno, solo lo va a conseguir uno, que va a ser, en resumen, el único que no muera. ¡Me encanta esta parte, es tan divertida! -Soltó una carcajada. -Os vais a matar todos. Cuando termine de explicar las normas que seguro que todos sabéis, porque todo el mundo lo sabe, cogéis una de estas bolsas que contienen comida, agua, un bolígrafo, un mapa, una brújula, y un arma aleatoria, a ver si tenéis suerte y os toca algo bueno. Todos tenéis un collar, y no intentéis quitároslo, porque hará "bum", y vosotros también; no podéis intentar escapar, romper las normas, ni entrar en las zonas de peligro que tendréis que ir marcando en el mapa. El collar también explotará si intentáis quitároslo o manipularlo de alguna manera. Y, bueno, dado que estamos en una isla completamente desierta a excepción de vosotros, no creo que podáis escapar.

La mujer calló durante unos segundos, como si esperara a que los alumnos procesaran la información.

-Y como suponemos que no vais a acceder gustosamente a mataros entre vosotros, pues es sencillo: si pasan veinticuatro horas y no muere nadie, todos los collares explotan, morís todos y nos quedamos sin ganador... No queréis eso, ¿verdad? ¡Pues espero que no hagáis nada raro! Y unas últimas cosas antes de dejaros salir: cada seis horas escucharéis por unos altavoces los nombres de los que han muerto y la zonas de peligro donde no podéis entrar, que ya os digo que no podéis volver a acercaros a este edificio en cuanto salgáis. Zona de peligro inmediata. Y, por cierto, la puerta va a abrirse ahora... si salís antes de que se os nombre, moriréis antes de empezar el juego, y eso sería muy estúpido. Ala, ¡que tengáis suerte!

Hizo un gesto con la mano mientras canturreaba un "¡Chaíto!", con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, y salió del aula. Los alumnos se quedaron pasmados, ¿qué se supone que tenían que hacer? No se atrevían a intentar arrancarse los collares aunque era lo que querían hacer, ninguno pretendía arriesgarse a que explotara.

La puerta del aula se abrió con un 'clac', avisando de que ya podía abrirse sin dificultad. Una vez más, nadie se atrevió a moverse.

-Battle Royale... -Dijo una voz, provocando que todos centraran su atención en la persona que había hablado, Iván. Éste tampoco parecía muy afectado. -Ésto si que es mala suerte, da.

-¿A que te refieres? -Saltó Alfred, demasiado nervioso como para mantenerse calladito. -¿¡Qué demonios es esto!?

-¿No lo conoces? -Intervino Tino, titubeando. Tenía la cara pálida, y casi le costaba hablar. -Todos los años escogen a una clase al azar, todo los conocen... van nombrando a los fallecidos por televisión...

-Exacto. -Afirmó Iván, divertido. -Será entretenido.

Más de uno comenzó a hacerse a la idea de que iba a morir al escuchar eso. Todos sabían que era difícil vencer al ruso.

-¡Vamos a morir todos! -Exclamó un aterrorizado Feliciano, que no había tardado en ir a llorarle a Ludwig.

-E...el hero os salvará a todos... -Murmuró Alfred, poco convencido de ello.

Entre gritos, protestas y llantos, sonó una voz a través de un altavoz.

-Saldréis en orden, debéis seguir las flechas rojas que están dibujadas en el suelo, en caso de que decidáis desviaros del camino, no tendremos reparos en volaros la cabeza. Coged una de las mochilas antes de salir, tal vez tengáis un arma buena, o algo que ni siquiera sea un arma realmente, pero que podríais utilizar. También hay unos objetos especiales, tal vez si tenéis suerte, os tocan, pero tiene como inconveniente que os quedáis sin arma. Cuando tengáis la mochila, podéis hacer lo que os de la gana, pero no volváis al edificio, ni os acerquéis, o vuestro collar se activará y explotará.

Bueno, algo estaba claro: no se andaban con rodeos.

-Arlovskaya, Natasha. -Nombró la voz del altavoz, sin añadir nada más.

La eslava se levantó aparentemente tranquila, sabía bien que era la primera de la lista, el orden era el mismo que el de sus clases normales en el instituto. Únicamente le lanzó una mirada a su hermano, y él pareció entender el significado, ya que se limitó a asentir, sonriendo levemente; Natasha cogió una mochila y salió del aula sin dudar ni mirar atrás.

Y así, uno a uno, todos iban siendo nombrados, algunos dudaban más antes de salir, otros preferían salir rápido y no mirar a nadie, hubo algunos que se echaron a llorar al escuchar su nombre...

-Wang, Yao.

...hasta llegar al último.

Definitivamente, una vez el asiático hubo cruzado la puerta de salida, el juego dio comienzo oficialmente.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**Ahora, bastante información útil !**

**1 ***La mujer no es nadie en especial, una tía random (?)

**2 Personajes participantes:**

Apellido, nombre (número) - [país que representa] - **arma**, _motivo de la muerte _(si ha muerto)

Arlovskaya, Natasha. (#01 mujer) - [Bielorrusia] - Ballesta.

Beilschmidt, Gilbert. (#01 hombre) - [Prusia] - Hacha.

Beilschmidt, Ludwig. (#02 hombre) - [Alemania] - Pistola Beretta 92.

Bondevik, Lukas. (#03 hombre) - [Noruega] - Electrochoque

Bonnefoy, Francis. (#04 hombre) - [Francia] - Abanico.

Bonnefoy, Monique. (#02 mujer) - [Mónaco] - Escopeta.

Bonnefoy, Victoria. (#03 mujer) - [Seychelles] - 8 cuchillos arrojadizos.

Braginski, Iván. (#05 hombre) - [Rusia] - Hoz.

Da Silva, Paulo. (#06 hombre) - [Portugal] - Nunchakos.

Dragomir, Andrei. (#07 hombre) - [Rumanía] - Cerbatana con dardos.

F. Jones, Alfred. (#08 hombre) - [USA] - Chaleco antibalas.

Fernández Carriedo, Antonio. (#09 hombre) - [España] - Ametralladora.

Galante, Raivis. (#10 hombre) - [Letonia] - Subfusil.

Héderváry, Elizabeta. (#04 mujer) - [Hungría] - Revólver Colt Python

Hahm Kim Trung. (#05 mujer) - [Vietnam] - Jitte.

Honda, Kiku. (#11 hombre) - [Japón] - Pistola.

Im Yong Soo. (#12 hombre) - [Corea] - Una bomba de gas lacrimógeno.

Kirkland, Arthur. (#13 hombre) - [UK] - Ametralladora.

Kohler, Mathias. (#14 hombre) - [Dinamarca] - Sable.

Laurinaitis, Toris. (#15 hombre) - [Lituania] - Pistola Beretta 92.

Lukasiewiczk, Feliks. (#16 hombre) - [Polonia] - Revolver.

Mei Mei. (#06 mujer) - [Taiwan] - Granada.

Oxenstierna, Berwald. (#17 hombre) - [Suecia] - Ballesta

Parasknova, Boris. (#18 hombre) - [Bulgaria] - Cianuro. *

Stilsson, Emil. (#19 hombre) - [Islandia] - Cianuro.

Väinämöinen, Tino. (#20 hombre) - [Finlandia] - Rifle.

Van Der Vack, Emma. (#07 mujer) - [Bélgica] - Binoculares con lentes de visión nocturna.

Van Der Vack, Vincent. (#21 hombre) - [Holanda] - Pistola Browning GP-35.

Vargas, Feliciano. (#22 hombre) - [Italia del Norte] - Subfusil.

Vargas, Lovino. (#23 hombre) - [Italia del Sur, Romano] - Radar de los otros collares.*

Vogel, Lily. (#08 mujer) - [Liechtenstein] - Arco.

Xiang Li. (#24 hombre) - [Hong Kong] - Revólver.

Zwingli, Vash. (#25 hombre) - [Suiza] - Ametralladora.

Wang, Yao. (#26 hombre) - [China] - Cuchillo grande.

*Veneno altamente letal que causa una muerte casi inmediata.

*El radar de los otros collares es un dispositivo que sirve para localizar a todos los demás, puede ver su localización y de quién se trata, ya que los collares tienen localizadores.

¡Espero que les guste! nwn

-Extiende un platito- ¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nada, gracias por los reviews, ayudan a animarme nwn

Bieeeeen... Cada capítulo, iré narrando desde un personaje, en tercera persona todo para que sea menos lioso. Empecé haciendo pequeños grupos de personajes, no significa que esos vayan a estar todo el rato juntos, algunos tal vez no duren juntos ni este capítulo... ya veremos. Cada capítulo saldrán d personajes, más o menos, que elegiré al azar haciendo el típico juego de escribir los nombres de todos en papelitos e irlos sacando al azar xD Los que salgan, han salido.

Para que sea todo más o menos justo... vosotros podéis pedir a quien queréis matar con un review, iré eliminando a los personajes que tengan más votos, y también a otros aunque nadie lo pida, porque ya tengo algunas cosas planeadas para muchos de ellos. Sin embargo, si votáis a uno que todavía no decidí del todo su futuro... ¡lo veréis morir! muahahaha (?)

Ejem. Les dejo con el capi nwn

**BATTLE ROYALE**

**Cap. 2**

_**Día 0.**_

_Vargas, Lovino. #23. Radar._

Estaba asustado. Más que asustado, aterrorizado se quedaba corto, no podía definir lo que sentía con una palabra. Nada más salir del edificio, con la mochila colgada sobre un hombro, empezó a mirar hacia los lados, no tenía ni idea de a dónde ir, no veía a nadie por ahí. Lo primero que hizo fue maldecir a ese estúpido 'juego', y luego a su propio apellido por empezar por la letra _V_, y es que salió de los últimos, eso hacía que estuviera en peligro nada más salir. A saber dónde estaban todos esos locos. Escondidos entre los árboles, esperando para avalanzarse sobre él en cualquier momento y...

-_Fratello!_

El grito que pegó Lovino debió escucharse en toda la isla, y seguidamente pasó a maldecir a su hermano por aparecer de la nada y pegarle ese susto.

-_Stupido fratello! _Seguro que todos me han oído, por tu culpa, ahora saben dónde estamos. Vendrán a matarnos. -Protestó mientras le daba un golpe en la nuca a su hermano, que soltó un quejido.

-¿Qué? -Tartamudeó Feliciano, tan asustado como su hermano, o más. -¡Vamos a morir! ¡Quiero ir a casa con mamá!

-¡Yo también! Pero ahora no es momento de lloriquear... -Lovino intentó adoptar el papel de macho alfa. Y... bueno, que no lo conseguía. -Vamos a un lugar más seguro, el próximo debe estar a punto de salir, y hay que ver que tenemos en estas mochilas.

Feliciano asintió. Realmente, ambos sabían que la siguiente en la lista era Lily, ya que les habían ido nombrando igual que en la lista de clase, y realmente no creían que esa chica fuera un peligro, si no ya habrían salido corriendo de allí. Aún así, era mejor no arriesgar lo más mínimo en ese momento.

Los hermanos italianos caminaron un rato, alejándose del edificio, e intentando evitar el bosque, poniendo sus cinco sentidos alerta, preparados para huir masculinamente a la menor señal de peligro. Finalmente, acabaron subiendo a un árbol, era lo suficientemente alto y espeso como para ocultarlos y que pudieran subir, y las ramas soportaban bien su peso. Les llevó un rato y un par de veces en las que casi cayeron al subir, pero finalmente se sentaron sobre una gruesa rama, alejada del suelo pero no demasiado, lo suficiente como para que las hojas les ocultaran si nadie prestaba especial atención al árbol, y también para poder saltar, más o menos con seguridad, al suelo.

-Bien. Ahora, escucha, no hagas el idiota y obedéceme, ¿de acuerdo? -Dijo Lovino hablando en voz baja, por si acaso. -Esto no es ningún juego.

Feliciano asintió, sabía bien que no lo era. Mientras escuchaba a su hermano, puso su mochila en frente de él, junto a la de su hermano, y las abrió.

-Tienes que hacer todo lo que yo diga, y no te fíes de nadie, ni de tu patatero amigo, ni de ese trío de idiotas... ¡Sobretodo, si ves a ese ruso loco y a su hermana, huye todo lo rápido que puedas! Seguro que intentan matarnos.

El menor de ambos asintió varias veces, rebuscando en su mochila.

-... _Fratello._

-¿Qué quieres? No me estás escuchando, _stup..._

Se calló al ver lo que acababa de sacar su hermano de su mochila. Era más interesante que su charla, desde luego.

-Vee... Seguro que Lud sabría qué es esto. -Murmuró Feliciano, manoseando el subfusil que tenía en las manos.

-¡No lo toques, idiota! -Exclamó el mayor, quitándole rápidamente el arma. -¡Genial! Esto si que es útil, al menos tenemos suerte en algo.

Ilusionado, se dispuso a ver qué tenía él en su propia mochila, pensando qué clase de fascinante arma se encontraría... Su decepción fue enorme al sacar un... algo. Una especie de máquina.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué tú tienes esa... escopeta o lo que sea... y yo tengo esta pedazo de _merde_?

Chasqueó la lengua, refunfuñando por lo bajo. Pulsó un botón y la pantalla del radar se encendió, mostrando una especie de mapa cuadrículado, y dos puntos parpadeando en él, justo en el medio.

-Es un radar... y creo que los puntos somos nosotros... entonces... ¿si se acerca alguien saldrá en la pantallita? -Murmuró, creyendo entender el uso de aquel chisme. -Bueno, eso si es útil, con el arma y esto...

Se vio nuevamente interrumpido al escuchar un disparo, sonó lejos, pero perfectamente audible. Gritó un "¡CHIGI!", y su hermano también gritó, abrazándose a él mientras temblaba.

-¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero morir!

-¡No vas a morir! -Exclamó molesto el mayor, agarrando a su hermano por los hombros y zarandeándole un poco. -_Maledizione... _No voy a dejar que te pase nada.

_Arlovskaya, Natasha. #01. Ballesta._

En cuanto salió por la puerta, tiró la bolsa al suelo y sacó su arma, dirigiendo únicamente una leve mirada a la ballesta antes de cogerla, armándola con uno de los proyectiles. Tenía, más o menos, cinco de ellos, y con un poco de suerte podía recuperarlos después de lanzarlos. Cerró la mochila y se la colgó de los hombros, tomando la ballesta, y seguidamente subió ágilmente al tejado de la puerta de entrada de aquel instituto. Se echó hacia atrás, contando mentalmente las veces que oía abrirse y cerrarse la puerta, en completo silencio, no se asomó ni una vez. Afortunadamente ninguno de los que salieron pareció percatarse de su presencia.

Hasta la séptima apertura de puerta. La rubia se levantó y bajó al suelo de un salto, cayendo justo al lado de Iván, que acababa de salir, éste la miró de reojo y la sonrió, con total tranquilidad, mientras alzaba una hoz en una de sus manos, ya que con la otra agarraba su mochila.

-Va a ser divertido, _da_.

Ella no hacía preguntas, simplemente le seguía, obedecía ciegamente. Sentía una profunda admiración hacia su hermano mayor, que llegaba a rozar la obsesión, lo enfermizo, pero a ella la daba igual. Su hermano no iba a morir.

Andaron un largo rato, extrañamente no se cruzaron con nadie, pero en un momento del camino escucharon un disparo, no sonó muy cerca. Natasha se alarmó un poco, pero al ver que Iván ignoraba aquel disparo, no prestó atención y continuó andando trás él.

Finalmente llegaron a una zona residencial, y el ruso se detuvo frente a una casa amplia, con un enorme jardín.

-Nat...

Ella asintió. Se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme y la enrolló en su mano, rompiendo el cristal de la puerta de un solo puñetazo, no tardó en poder abrir y ambos entraron, dejando las mochilas sobre uno de los sillones. Iván apoyó la hoz en una mesa, mientras que ella no soltaba su arma.

-Hermano...

-¿Si? -Dijo distraidamente el ruso, que estaba curioseando en las mochilas. Natasha no dijo nada al ver que cogía algo también de la de ella, no la importó.

-¿Quién crees que debería morir primero?

Iván sonrió, divertido.

-¿Tienes a alguien en mente, da?

Ella asintió.

-Quiero matar a Toris.

Su hermano rió levemente, acariciando un poco la cabeza de su hermana.

-Seguro que vendrá por sí solo.

_Oxenstierna, Berwald. #19. Ballesta._

-Eh. Entiendo que estés preocupado, pero no es para ponerse tan borde. -Emil chasqueó la lengua, molesto, agarrando el brazo del sueco para que le prestara atención. Éste dejó de caminar y miró al menor, que se sintió algo incómodo por la penetrante forma de mirar de Berwald. -Yo quiero encontrar a mi hermano. Y tú a Tino.

Berwald asintió, sin decir una palabra. El islandés suspiró con pesadez, a veces era realmente difícil comunicarse con él, aún así le conocía desde hacía tiempo y estaba acostumbrado a su forma de ser.

-Que los dos queremos encontrar a alguien.

Y el sueco siguió en silencio.

-¡Que colaboremos para hacerlo, joder! -Alzó un poco la voz, irritado. -Tú al menos tienes algo útil como arma. -Murmuró, sacando el frasco que había guardado en uno de sus bolsillos, con una etiqueta de un cráneo cruzado por dos tibias. Veneno, ese dibujo era inconfundible. -Porque no creo que vaya a acercarme a alguien y decirle, "eh, tú, bebe" y, en vez de pegarme un tiro o algo, se lo beba, ¿sabes? Así que esto me parece bastante inútil.

-H'blas d'masiado.

Emil alzó una ceja. No, él apenas hablaba normalmente, lo que pasa es que el sueco hablaba todavia menos. Y era agobiante, alguno de los dos tendría que hablar, ¿no? En ese momento incluso echaba de menos al ruidoso de Mathias, que al menos le daría un poco de menos seriedad al asunto... Aunque obviamente su situación era bastante seria.

El islandés suspiró y pusó una mano sobre el hombro del mayor.

-Eh, no te preocupes. Seguro que Tino se las arregla solo hasta que le encontremos.

_Van Der Vack, Emma. #07. Binoculares con visión nocturna._

-¡Vincent! ¡Para ahora mismo!

Emma gritó, escandalizada al ver que su hermano apuntaba a Tino con la pistola, y al finés casi se le sale el alma por la boca. Vincent miró de reojo a su hermana, arqueando una ceja, y volvió a mirar al nórdico segundos después.

-Él se ha cruzado en nuestro camino.

-¡No ha sido culpa suya! ¡Baja ese arma ahora mismo, hermano!

-Puede ser peligroso.

-¡Claro que no! -La belga frunció el ceño, agarrando el brazo de su hermano, intentando bajarlo. -¡Hermano! -Dijo a modo de reproche.

El holandés suspiró y bajó el arma, dirigiéndole una fulminante mirada a Tino.

-¡Que solo la he dicho "hola"! -Protestó este, ofendido por el trato recibido.

-¡Vin! Es nuestro primo. Lejano, pero primo. Deja de asustarle. -Reprochó Emma, acercándose al finlandés. -No le hagas caso, Tino, es un gruñón. Ven con nosotros ahora si quieres, estamos buscando a una persona. ¿Verdad, hermano?

Éste asintió, todavia malhumorado, y mirando mal al pobre Tino.

Emma sonrió, intentando relajar el ambiente, y se giró hacia su hermano.

-Vin quiere encontrar a Antonio. Se llevan un poco mal, pero aun así nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, mi hermano quiere hacer las paces con él, y todo eso...

Tino frunció algo el ceño, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa. Agarró a Emma del brazo y la acercó a si, hablando en voz baja para que ella lo escuchara.

-¿Y no crees que lo que quiere hacer... mh... no son las paces?

-¿Qué?

-¿Y si quiere matarle?

-Oh, también pensé eso al principio... pero estoy segura de que mi hermano no va a hacer eso. -Le sonrió, convencida de sus palabras. -Confío en él.

Entonces escucharon un ruido, y los tres giraron la cabeza. No les dio tiempo a ver gran cosa, porque pasó demasiado rápido. Emma vio algo, pero no supo quién era, solo vio que Vincent levantó la pistola y disparó en dirección al sonido que habían escuchado. Se escuchó un grito de mujer, y el sonido de la bala impactando.

-¡No, hermano! -Exclamó Emma, saltando sobre el holandés. Éste no quiso hacerla daño, así que cayó al suelo bajo el peso de su hermana menor, que soltó un quejido al darse un golpe fuerte.

El holandés esperó unos segundos, tras asegurarse de que ella estaba bien. La apartó a un lado y se levantó, acercándose a donde había disparado. Había un poco de sangre en el suelo, pero ni rastro de nadie. Se había escapado.

_Im Yong Soo. #12. Bomba de gas lacrimógeno._

Fue completamente a su bola, algo decepcionado por el arma que le había tocado, le gustaba, pero la pena era que era de un solo uso, no tenía que desperdiciarla. Caminaba tranquilamente por su cuenta, sin tomar muchas precauciones teniendo en cuenta la situación en que se encontraba, ya que iba atravesando el bosque tranquilamente. Tenía claro su primer objetivo: iba a encontrar a Yao, su _anniki _no podía andar por ahí solo, sin protección, tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien, y si veía a alguno de sus parientes por el camino, mejor para él, tenía familiares en la clase, básicamente todos los asiáticos de esta. Sin embargo, la prioridad seguía siendo Yao.

Iba planeando todo esto cuando escuchó un pequeño barullo, no muy lejos. Reconoció unas voces, aunque se decepcionó al no reconocer entre ellas la de su anniki, si que había dos de sus familiares. Se acercó sin pensárselo, pero con precaución, por si acaso, escondiéndose entre los árboles y arbustos. Estaba oculto entre estos, mientras observaba la escena que había llamado su atención.

Kiku y Kim, japonés y vietnamita se encontraban allí. Dos pájaros de un tiro, genial, ellos le ayudarían a encontrar a Yao. Sin embargo, la situación era un poco... tensa. Kiku agarraba a Kim, que tenía un jittu en las manos, y apuntaba con el filo del arma a una muchacha morena de ojos verdes. Bien, Yong no tenía ni idea de qué había pasado para que se pelearan, pero conociendo el carácter de Hahm Kim, el que hubiera aceptado el juego y decidiera matar a los que se encontrara era posible, muy posible. Así que era probable que la vietnamita simplemente hubiera atacado a la otra chica para matarla. Así de fácil.

Yong salió de su escondite y se puso entre ambas chicas, de espaldas a la otra morena y mirando a su hermana.

-¡Kim! ¡Ayúdame a encontrar a Yao!

-¿Qué?

La chica arqueó una ceja, resoplando y haciendo un brusco movimiento para que Kiku la soltara, pero el japonés no cedió.

-Hahm Kim... Tranquilízate, por favor. -Pidió Kiku, sin soltar a su hermana. -No deberías aceptar participar en esto, es horrible. -Sonaba decepcionado. La vietnamita simplemente soltó un gruñido.

-Está bien, Kiku, suéltame.

El japonés lo hizo, fiándose de ella. Kim miró de reojo a la otra chica, seria.

-Pídele disculpas a Elizabeta, Kim. -Murmuró Kiku, dándola un leve empujón a su hermana hacia la chica castaña. -Elizabeta-san... siento este problema.

-No te preocupes. -Dijo la húngara, llevándose una mano al hombro. Tenía un corte, algo profundo, pero afortunadamente no parecía muy grave, lo que la preocupaba era que no dejaba de sangrar.

Kim masculló una disculpa por lo bajo, y dirigió su atención a Yong.

-¿A Yao, eh?

El coreano sonrió y asintió rápidamente, efusivo. Kim asintió y agarró su arma.

-Bien, pues vamos.

Yong se giró hacia Kiku, pero este parecía ocupado atendiendo la herida de Elizabeta, y simplemente negó con la cabeza al adivinar que el coreano iba a decirle que fuera con ellos. Yong dudó, le preocupaba dejarle, porque era probable que no volvieran a verle.

Y es que no volverían a verle.

Se acercó y le dio un corto abrazo, antes de que Kim tirara de su brazo para que se diera prisa, ella no era muy de despedidas, no la gustaban.

-¡Nos vemos pronto, Kiku, cuando encuentre a Anniki! ¡Hasta luego, da ze ~!

**OXOXOXO**

¡Fin de este capítulo! nwn Se va viendo qué direcciones toman los personajes, y desde el primer capítulo ya hay dos heridos... ¡Hungría y la personita desconocida a la que disparó Holanda! Solo se dio de pista que era una chica, y por el capítulo se pueden eliminar 3 de la lista... o sea que se reduce el número de las que podrían ser. ¿Intentáis adivinarlo?

No diré nada, pero seguro que tenéis ganas de ver al personaje que va a encontrarse con ella! No digo más! ewe

Arlovskaya, Natasha. (#01 mujer) - [Bielorrusia] - Ballesta.

Beilschmidt, Gilbert. (#01 hombre) - [Prusia] - Hacha.

Beilschmidt, Ludwig. (#02 hombre) - [Alemania] - Pistola Beretta 92.

Bondevik, Lukas. (#03 hombre) - [Noruega] - Electrochoque

Bonnefoy, Francis. (#04 hombre) - [Francia] - Abanico.

Bonnefoy, Monique. (#02 mujer) - [Mónaco] - Escopeta.

Bonnefoy, Victoria. (#03 mujer) - [Seychelles] - 8 cuchillos arrojadizos.

Braginski, Iván. (#05 hombre) - [Rusia] - Hoz.

Da Silva, Paulo. (#06 hombre) - [Portugal] - Nunchakos.

Dragomir, Andrei. (#07 hombre) - [Rumanía] - Cerbatana con dardos.

F. Jones, Alfred. (#08 hombre) - [USA] - Chaleco antibalas.

Fernández Carriedo, Antonio. (#09 hombre) - [España] - Ametralladora.

Galante, Raivis. (#10 hombre) - [Letonia] - Subfusil.

Héderváry, Elizabeta. (#04 mujer) - [Hungría] - Revólver Colt Python

Hahm Kim Trung. (#05 mujer) - [Vietnam] - Jitte.

Honda, Kiku. (#11 hombre) - [Japón] - Pistola.

Im Yong Soo. (#12 hombre) - [Corea] - Una bomba de gas lacrimógeno.

Kirkland, Arthur. (#13 hombre) - [UK] - Ametralladora.

Kohler, Mathias. (#14 hombre) - [Dinamarca] - Sable.

Laurinaitis, Toris. (#15 hombre) - [Lituania] - Pistola Beretta 92.

Lukasiewiczk, Feliks. (#16 hombre) - [Polonia] - Revolver.

Mei Mei. (#06 mujer) - [Taiwan] - Granada.

Oxenstierna, Berwald. (#17 hombre) - [Suecia] - Ballesta

Parasknova, Boris. (#18 hombre) - [Bulgaria] - Cianuro.

Stilsson, Emil. (#19 hombre) - [Islandia] - Cianuro.

Väinämöinen, Tino. (#20 hombre) - [Finlandia] - Rifle.

Van Der Vack, Emma. (#07 mujer) - [Bélgica] - Binoculares con lentes de visión nocturna.

Van Der Vack, Vincent. (#21 hombre) - [Holanda] - Pistola Browning GP-35.

Vargas, Feliciano. (#22 hombre) - [Italia del Norte] - Subfusil.

Vargas, Lovino. (#23 hombre) - [Italia del Sur, Romano] - Radar de los otros collares.

Vogel, Lily. (#08 mujer) - [Liechtenstein] - Arco.

Xiang Li. (#24 hombre) - [Hong Kong] - Revólver.

Yao Wang. (#25 hombre) - [China] - Cuchillo grande.

Zwingli, Vash. (#26 hombre) - [Suiza]- Ametralladora.

Si, si, lo sé. Yao y Vash estaban al revés. D: Pero ya está, arreglado.

**Heridos:**

Elizabeta Héderváry. Corte en el hombro, producido por el jittu de Hahm Kim.

¿?. Balazo, por Vincent.

¿Reviews? nwn


	3. Chapter 3

Y los personajes cuyo nombre está apuntado en unos papelitos que la inocente mano de mi hermanito cogió al azar, esta vez cuatro, son...

**¡Lukas! **(Noruega)

**¡Gilbert! **(Prusia)

**¡Alfred! **(USA)

**yyyyy ¡Toris! **(Lituania!

Amé a mi hermano en ese momento, hizo una gran elección xD

**BATTLE ROYALE**

**Cap. 3**

_**Residencia Braginski.**_

Yekaterina estaba cocinando, un delicioso olor inundaba la estancia, cuando llamaron a la puerta. La chica fue a ver quién era, algo extrañada ya que sus hermanos no la habían avisado para ir a visitarla. Fue a abrir, con un bol de cristal en las manos, sin dejar de mover despacio la masa que había dentro, con cuidado de no tirarlo. Alzó la mirada y vio a una mujer pelirroja, que la observaba con una sonrisilla. Había ido a avisar a la ucraniana ella misma de que sus hermanitos estaban participando en el juego en el que ella misma participó hacía cinco años, y la pelirroja encontró divertido ir a ver a una de las campeonas ella misma. Oh, si, Yekaterina había participado en Battle Royale, y había ganado. Esa mujer temblorosa e ingenua se había cargado a la mayoría de sus compañeros, solo por sus hermanos. No podía dejarles solos, no con la corta edad que ellos tenían entonces, y Yekaterina anteriormente era más fuerte y agresiva que ahora, después de Battle Royale se volvió débil y asustadiza.

Yekaterina la reconoció enseguida. Soltó el recipiente, que se hizo añicos contra el suelo, dejando caer los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

-No...

**oxo**

_Bondevik, Lukas. #03. Electrochoque._

No perdió el tiempo, con el arma que le había tocado en la mano, la cual no le gustó mucho, buscó un lugar seguro donde quedarse. Rodeó el bosque, mientras miraba su mapa, orientándose rápidamente, marcó la zona del edificio para saber que no debía acercarse más allí, y con ayuda del mapa llegó a una zona residencial pequeña, algo apartada, pero no parecía hgaber nadie por ahí, sería porque había salido de los primeros y eso le daba ventaja para poder encontrar un lugar seguro. Ya veía las casas cuando de pronto alguien le hizo un placaje desde un lado, tirándole al suelo. Reaccionó rápido y giró sobre si mismo, pulsando el botón del electrochoque y acercándolo al cuello del chico que estaba bajo él.

-Oh. Tú.

-¡Espera, no lo hagas! No quería hacerte daño, _aru_. -Se excusó rápidamente el chico, ladeando la cabeza para apartarse todo lo que pudo de las chispas que soltaba el electrochoque. -¡Por favor!

Lukas dudó unos instantes, pero finalmente apartó el arma y se levantó, sin ofrecerle ayuda al asiático para que lo hiciera. Yao se levantó por su cuenta, y el noruego no le quitaba la mirada de encima, no iba a fiarse de nadie, eso lo tenía claro desde el principio.

-Tienes suerte de que no hayas tropezado con los _farlig._

-¿Los qué? -Yao le miró, confuso.

Lukas negó con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera, y el chino lo hizo, no pronunciaron una palabra en todo el camino, llegaron en unos minutos al destino de Lukas y éste se coló en una casa por una ventana abierta, abriéndole después la puerta al asiático.

-Ahora dime, ¿qué hacías corriendo tan... inconscietemente?

-¡Mei-mei me quiere matar! -Exclamó Yao, parecía bastante angustiado por ello. -Sé que no me aprecia precisamente, pero de eso a querer matarme... me crucé con ella a los pocos minutos de salir, pero conseguí perderla de vista. -Titubeó, dejandose caer en el sillón, soltando un suspiro.

El noruego se limitó a asentir, en señal de que le estaba escuchando.

-Ahora te toca a ti. -Dijo Yao. -¿Qué es eso de lo que hablabas antes'

Lukas le enseñó tres dedos de la mano.

-Los _farlig. _-Dijo, bajando uno de los dedos. -Los peligrosos. Evítalos, deshazte de ellos si puedes. Iván, Natasha, Gilbert, Ludwig, Andrei, Kim, Vincent, Xiang, Vash, Berwald, Tino y Mathias. Creo que entrarían en esa categoría.

Yao le escuchó atentamente, algo sorprendido. No esperaba ni que el noruego se supiera los nombres de las personas de la clase, mucho menos analizar cuál podría ser o no peligroso, ya que Lukas no parecía socializar con casi nadie de ellos.

-¿Tino? -Dijo el asiático, algo dudoso.

Lukas asintió.

-Le conozco. Para mi no es un peligro, Mathias tampoco, y creo que tampoco Berwald. Para ti si lo son.

Yao tragó saliva.

-Los _forsikring. _Los seguros. Víctimas fáciles, no creo que supongan un peligro, o eso creo, o al menos no lo son por si solos. -Hizo una pequeña pausa, poco acostumbrado a hablar tanto. -Victoria, Raivis, Kiku, Boris, Emma, Feliciano, Mei Mei, Lovino, Lily... y Emil. -Frunció el ceño al pronunciar el nombre de su hermano. -No creo que maten. Hay más que no creo que lo hagan, pero dudo si lo harían siendo necesario, así que prefiero no fiarme. Los _usikre,_ los indecisos, todos los demás.

-¿Mei Mei... segura? Intenta matarme.

-Ya. Supongo que eso la mueve a los indecisos. -Dijo sin más, encogiéndose de hombros. -¿Tú que tienes?

-¿El qué? -Se dio cuenta a lo que se refería, y sacó un cuchillo grande de su mochila, solo el filo era del tamaño de la mitad de su brazo. -Ésto. Por cierto... ¿tú en qué grupo estarías?

-¿Yo? No lo sé.

-Eso te mete en la lista de los indecisos, supongo.

El noruego le echó una mirada, se encogió de hombros, y seguidamente dejó de prestarle atención. Hizo como que el asiático había dejado de existir, y se mantuvo en silencio, pensando.

Tenía que encontrar a su hermano, y, aunque odiara admitirlo, necesitaba al idiota del danés.

_Beilschmidt, Gilbert. #01. Hacha._

-_Kesesesesese_. ¡No es lo mejor, pero no está mal! -Masculló el albino mientras giraba el hacha en su mano, observándola. Era de tamaño mediano. -_West, _no es justo, ¿por qué tu tienes una pistola borrega y yo no?

-Beretta. Es una pistola Beretta 92, no borrega, Gilbert...

-Bah, la pistola borrega queda mejor. Es más original.

-Disculpen... -Los dos hermanos se giraron en dirección a la voz, hacia un tembloroso Raivis, que sostenía un subfusil en las manos, el arma era casi más grande que él. Pero Raivis sabía usarla, eso era suficiente. -¿Hacia dónde vamos exactamente?

Gilbert se encogió de hombros. Él solo seguía a Ludwig.

-Estás seguro con nosotros. -Dijo Ludwig, dirigiéndole una mirada a su hermano. -Si Gilbert deja de hacer el idiota, supongo.

Éste protestó, diciendo algo sobre que era increíble y que no hacía el idiota, pero el rubio le ignoró.

Raivis sonrió un poco.

-Ludwig... -Murmuró.

-¿Si? -Éste le miró de reojo.

-Gracias por dejarme ir con vosotros.

El alemán asintió a modo de respuesta, y los tres siguieron caminando. Una media hora, hasta que Gilbert vio algo que le llamó la atención, y se agachó a recoger algo en el suelo.

-¿Y esto?

Les enseñó una cinta de color rosa a los otros dos, Ludwig le echó un vistazo al suelo. Había huellas recientes. Raivis cogió la cinta, nervioso de repente, y le limpió el barro.

_'F.L.'_

¡Si, era lo que había pensado! Sonrió ilusionado, era de Feliks, y seguro que él estaba con Toris. Tenía que encontrarles.

-Ve, pequeño, ve. _Kesese. _-Dijo Gilbert, dándose cuenta de las miradas que alternava Raivis entre la cinta y las recientes huellas. -¡Suerte para encontrarles, la vas a necesitar!

El menor asintió y corrió siguiendo las huellas, debía encontrarles, asegurarse de que Toris estaba bien, era como un hermano mayor para él, siempre lo habia sido. Estaba feliz por aquella pequeña esperanza de poder encontrarle.

Ludwig simplemente suspiró y siguió caminando.

-Eh, _West_. -Le llamó Gilbert. -Yo me hago la misma pregunta, ¿a dónde demonios vamos, hermanito?

El rubio abrió la boca para contestar, pero no le dio tiempo. Escucharon un corto sonido, una especie de disparo, pero no era de un arma de fuego, y estaba muy cerca. Gilbert frunció el ceño y se dirigió rápidamente en la misma dirección que había tomado Raivis, seguido por Ludwig. Se temieron lo peor.

Gilbert suspiró aliviado a ver a Raivis apoyado en un árbol, y se acercó.

-¡Eh, enano! Nos habías pr...

Frenó en seco, al acercarse vio que no estaba apoyado.

Un proyectil metálico, como una especie de vara delgada de acero, le atravesaba la frente de un lado a otro, clavándose en el tronco del árbol. El albino se llevó las manos a la boca, conteniendo una arcada, sin apartar la vista de esa escena; Ludwig, sin embargo, no perdió tiempo y estuvo alerta.

-¡Al suelo! -Exclamó, agarrando a su hermano y tirándose al suelo con él. Un proyectil pasó justo por encima de ellos, donde el albino había estado apenas un instante antes. -Maldita sea... -Masculló el alemán, agarrando su pistola, aún en el suelo. -Son proyectiles de ballesta. Ten cuidado, Gilbert.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que repentinamente Ludwig levantó el brazo y apuntó entre las ramas de un árbol, la bala se perdió entre las hojas.

-¡Eh, _West_! ¿Se puede saber que haces? ¡Eso es como si gritaras con un megáfono 'eh, estamos aquí, venid a matarnos'! -Protestó el de ojos rojos.

Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que su hermano no había disparado por disparar. Vio un movimiento entre las hojas, y Ludwig fue a disparar de nuevo, pero un nuevo proyectil le atravesó la mano, haciéndole un feo corte entre el pulgar y el índice. Soltó una leve exclamación de dolor, soltando la pistola y apretándose la herida para intentar parar el sangrado, perdiendo la concentración unos segundos.

-Eh, tú.

Gilbert alzó la mirada, y vio saltar a alguien del árbol. Natasha aterrizó a escasos centímetros de ellos, le dio una patada a la pistola para alejarla de Ludwig, recuperando el proyectil junto a éste, y apuntó con la ballesta que ya estaba cargada a Gilbert.

-Mierda. -Masculló éste. -Esto si que no es _awesome._

_-_Nada de esto lo es. -Respondió ella con frialdad, acercándose con cuidado, atenta también a Ludwig.

-No tan rápido, Nat. -Dijo una cuarta voz, a su espalda.

La rubia suspiró, sin apartar la mirada del albino.

-Elizabeta, que oportuna. Salgo a buscar a Toris, y me salís todos hasta de debajo de las piedras.

La bielorrusa chasqueó la lengua y se giró rápidamente hacia la húngara, que estaba acompañada de Kiku, disparando el proyectil. Elizabeta se apartó rápidamente, y el proyectil se clavó en un árbol.

Natasha soltó un gruñido, molesta, y rápida y ágilmente, llegó junto al árbol donde estaba Raivis, arrancando de un tirón el proyectil que tenía este clavado, y cogiendo también el que les había disparado antes a los dos hermanos. Ya tenía cuatro proyectiles, ya que el quinto, que le había disparado a la morena, no podía recuperarlo, era demasiado arriesgado.

-Nos vemos. -Dijo sin más, agachándose justo cuando Elizabeta disparó hacia ella con su pistola. La dirigió una mirada fulminante, y salió corriendo sin más, alejándose de allí.

Gilbert soltó un suspiro y Ludwig ya había recuperado su pistola, pero a ninguno le dio tiempo a atacarla, tampoco fueron tras ella. Elizabeta tenía el hombro vendado con trozos de su chaqueta, así que el hombro ya no la sangraba.

-Oh, marimacha. -Dijo el albino, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero estaba pálido, y evitaba girarse para no ver el cuerpo de Raivis, simplemente intentaba hacerse el duro. -Vamos todos a otro sitio, ¿de acuerdo?

_Alfred F. Jones.#08. Chaleco antibalas._

El _hero_ no estaba satisfecho con lo que le había tocado. Él quería un arma. El chaleco antibalas también era útil, claro, pero prefería algo que sirviera para atacar. Aún así no tardó en ponérselo debajo de la ropa enseguida, por si acaso.

Había atravesado el bosque, encontrando un cuchillo de pura casualidad. Mucho mejor para él, aunque no era muy grande y solo era uno, algo era algo. Canturreaba algo por lo bajo en inglés, dispuesto a encontrar algún sitio seguro, luego pensaría qué hacer. Desde luego no tenía planeado morir, pero se había creado su propio cuento mental, y estaba convencido de que debía salvar a todos como buen héroe, intentaría encontrar una manera de detener eso. No quería que ninguno de ellos muriera.

Caminaba tranquilamente cuando le pareció escuchar algo. Como sollozos. No supo identificar quien era, pero no podía irse sin averiguar quién estaba llorando, eso no sería propio de un héroe.

Fue acercándose a la fuente de la débil voz, que se calló, seguramente al escucharle acercarse. Demasiado tarde, Alfred, se acercó a unos arbustos, apartándolos un poco, y la vio.

Mei-mei se tapaba la boca con una mano, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y le miraba, aterrorizada. Alfred se dio cuenta de una cosa: llevaba una granada en la mano.

-Eh, tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada. -Dijo mientras dejaba el cuchillo en el suelo, sonriéndola de manera tranquilizadora. -¿Ves? Soy un _hero_, no ataco gente, la salvo.

Ella dudó unos instantes, pero tras un rato, el estadounidense consiguió convencerla de que saliera.

-No puedo. -Murmuró ella, hablando por primera vez. Señaló su pierna. Alfred quitó el trozo de tela que la vendaba una zona de la pierna.

-_Oh... F*ck. _-Masculló Alfred.

La asiática había recibido un balazo en la pierna, exactamente debajo de la rodilla. Parecía que se había limpiado la herida antes de vendarla, al menos había hecho que disminuyera el sangrado considerablemente. Alfred no supo que hacer. No podía dejarla allí, desde luego.

-_C'mon~ _-Dijo con una sonrisa, ayudándola a levantarse. Empezó a andar, ayudándola y esperándola. -¿Quién te lo ha hecho?

-El hermano de Emma. Yo estaba... buscando a Yao. -Omitió por qué le estaba buscando, y para qué. -Les vi e intenté acercarme a ellos, pero Vincent me escuchó y disparó sin preguntar ni nada, luego no sé por qué, pero no vino directamente a ver quién era yo. Así que me dio tiempo a irme, y me escondí aquí.

Alfred asintió.

-¡En ese caso, el _hero _va a ayudarte! Tú buscas a Yao, ¿no? Yo también estoy buscando a otra persona. -La dijo, sonriente. -¡Espero que _Artie _se cuide solito hasta que el _hero _llegue a rescatarle, _hahaha ~!_

_Laurinaitis, Toris. #15. Pistola. _

-Feliks, por favor... ¿podrías bajar la voz? -Rogó Toris, mirando nerviosamente hacia los lados.

-¡No! ¡Estoy súper indignado! ¡He perdido mi cinta rosa, y era como que súper cool, llevaba mi nombre bordado y todo!

-Está bien, pero no es para ponerse así...

-¡Claro que lo es!

-F-Feliks, si nos oyen podrían venir a matarnos, ¿sabes?

-¡Me da igual, o sea, quiero mi cinta!

El lituano suspiró pesadamente, tapándole la boca al rubio y mirándole con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¡Feliks! Eso es peligroso, ¿es que quieres que nos maten?

El polaco resopló y negó con la cabeza. Toris apartó la mano y Feliks se cruzó de brazos, infando los mofletes; el lituano rió levemente al ver así a su amigo.

-Venga, Feliks, no te pongas así... hemos tenido suerte con las armas, eso debería alegrarnos.

-¿¡Cómo quieres que esté alegre si en vez de buscar un lugar seguro tú insistes en ir a buscarla a ella!? ¡A esa maldita loca! Es una estupidez, te va a matar, nos va a matar antes de que podamos decir "hola".

-N-no va a pasar eso. -Murmuró Toris, suspirando. -Seguro que Natasha también está asustada, ya verás como no es tan mala como crees. Tal vez esté en peligro ahora. Pobre Nat, asustada e indefensa...

_Y todo esto era mientras la pobre, asustada e indefensa Natasha estaba ocupado en cargarse a Raivis._

El polaco sacudió la cabeza.

-Estás mal, Tor.

-No tienes por qué venir si no quieres...

Feliks resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Da igual. Muramos, pues, porque tú quieres perder el tiempo buscando a una psicópata que va a matarte. Yo voy contigo, o sea, si todas las ideas que vas a tener son tan brillantes como esta, no voy a dejarte solo por ahí.

El lituano suspiró y sonrió levemente.

-Gracias, Feliks. Ya verás como encontramos a Nat y todo sale bien...

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Pf, el amor ciega a veces, como veis.

En fin. ¡Primer fallecido! 8D

Arlovskaya, Natasha. (#01 mujer) - [Bielorrusia] - Ballesta.

Beilschmidt, Gilbert. (#01 hombre) - [Prusia] - Hacha.

Beilschmidt, Ludwig. (#02 hombre) - [Alemania] - Pistola Beretta 92.

Bondevik, Lukas. (#03 hombre) - [Noruega] - Electrochoque

Bonnefoy, Francis. (#04 hombre) - [Francia] - Abanico.

Bonnefoy, Monique. (#02 mujer) - [Mónaco] - Escopeta.

Bonnefoy, Victoria. (#03 mujer) - [Seychelles] - 8 cuchillos arrojadizos.

Braginski, Iván. (#05 hombre) - [Rusia] - Hoz.

Da Silva, Paulo. (#06 hombre) - [Portugal] - Nunchakos.

Dragomir, Andrei. (#07 hombre) - [Rumanía] - Cerbatana con dardos.

F. Jones, Alfred. (#08 hombre) - [USA] - Chaleco antibalas.

Fernández Carriedo, Antonio. (#09 hombre) - [España] - Ametralladora.

**Galante, Raivis. (#10 hombre) - [Letonia] - Subfusil. (Muerte instantánea por proyectil de ballesta que le atravesó la cabeza. Asesinado por Natasha.)**

Héderváry, Elizabeta. (#04 mujer) - [Hungría] - Revólver Colt Python

Hahm Kim Trung. (#05 mujer) - [Vietnam] - Jitte.

Honda, Kiku. (#11 hombre) - [Japón] - Pistola.

Im Yong Soo. (#12 hombre) - [Corea] - Una bomba de gas lacrimógeno.

Kirkland, Arthur. (#13 hombre) - [UK] - Ametralladora.

Kohler, Mathias. (#14 hombre) - [Dinamarca] - Sable.

Laurinaitis, Toris. (#15 hombre) - [Lituania] - Pistola Beretta 92.

Lukasiewiczk, Feliks. (#16 hombre) - [Polonia] - Revolver.

Mei Mei. (#06 mujer) - [Taiwan] - Granada.

Oxenstierna, Berwald. (#17 hombre) - [Suecia] - Ballesta

Parasknova, Boris. (#18 hombre) - [Bulgaria] - Cianuro.

Stilsson, Emil. (#19 hombre) - [Islandia] - Cianuro.

Väinämöinen, Tino. (#20 hombre) - [Finlandia] - Rifle.

Van Der Vack, Emma. (#07 mujer) - [Bélgica] - Binoculares con lentes de visión nocturna.

Van Der Vack, Vincent. (#21 hombre) - [Holanda] - Pistola Browning GP-35.

Vargas, Feliciano. (#22 hombre) - [Italia del Norte] - Subfusil.

Vargas, Lovino. (#23 hombre) - [Italia del Sur, Romano] - Radar de los otros collares.

Vogel, Lily. (#08 mujer) - [Liechtenstein] - Arco.

Xiang Li. (#24 hombre) - [Hong Kong] - Revólver.

Yao Wang. (#25 hombre) - [China] - Cuchillo grande.

Zwingli, Vash. (#26 hombre) - [Suiza]- Ametralladora.

**Heridos:**

Elizabeta Héderváry. Corte en el hombro, producido por el jittu de Hahm Kim.

Mei-Mei. Balazo en la pierna, por Vincent.

Ludwig Beilschmidt. Corte profundo en la mano, por un proyectil de ballesta de Natasha.

**¿Review? :3 Me animan mucho cuando los veo, en serio nwn**


	4. Chapter 4

Bueeeno, he cambiado la manera de elegir a los personajes. Porque a partir de esta primera muerte del pobre Raivis, lo tengo casi todo (?) planeado, y prefiero poner los personajes según yo vea, y no al azar. También puede salir la parte de un personaje más de una vez en la misma historia. Y ahora pongo guiones largos porque molan más.

Oh, ¿vieron Eurovisión? Que asasfsdfgfsdag Pensé en hacer un fic de ello, pero como todo dios se puso a hacerlo, me da flojera. Aunque me reí mucho hablando con más gente que le gusta Hetalia mientras lo veía... Fangirleabamos, si. Sobretodo con las votaciones.

Bueno, esto no tiene nada que ver con el fic. xD

_**Lo que está escrito así**_ es lo que suena por los altavoces.

Por cierto, las áreas de peligro me las invento (?)

**BATTLE ROYALE**

**Cap. 4**

_Vogel, Lily. #08. Arco._

Oh, no, ella no sabía usar un arma, y mucho menos un arco. El de las armas era su hermano, que en ese momento miraba hacia los lados, sujetando firmemente la ametralladora. Lily se sintió terriblemente inútil, su hermano quería protegerla y ella no podía hacer nada, no sabía... sin embargo, las afiladas flechas del arco servían como arma, eso si podía utilizarlo. Algo era algo.

Ambos estaban en una casa, Lily estaba terriblemente asustada, y Vash no sabía qué decirla. ¿Qué iba a decirla? Lo más probable era que murieran y el suizo prefería usar su arma en ellos mismos antes que dejar que alguien asesinara a la menor. Ella lo sabía y también lo prefería.

—Hermano. —Dijo ella, que pretendía calmar un poco el ambiente y hacerlo más agradable. —Creo que podemos confiar en casi todas las chicas, al menos en mis amigas.

—No seas estúpida. —Replicó secamente Vash con el ceño fruncido, que enseguida suavizó su voz y expresión al darse cuenta de lo borde que estaba siendo, ella no tenía culpa de nada. —No creo que podamos confiar en nadie, Lily. No sabemos cuántos están jugando.

La pequeña rubia suspiró, apoyándose en una pared y sentándose en el suelo.

—Siento ser un estorbo, ni siquiera con un arma soy útil, no puedo usarla, no tengo fuerza...

—No eres un estorbo, Lily. —Dijo Vash firmemente.

Ella esbozó una suave sonrisa.

—Pero tú siempre has tenido que protegerme, ¿recuerdas cuando salíamos del cine y esos hombres me molestaron...? Fuiste a comprar una cosa que me gustaba, y aunque me dijiste que no me moviera, no te hice caso...

—_No te muevas de aquí, esta zona es peligrosa. No tardaré nada._

_Lily asintió, acostumbrado a que su hermano dijera esas cosas, y observó como se alejaba por la calle. Se dispuso a esperar allí, cuando vio un movimiento y giró la cabeza, encontrándose con un gatito blanco asomado desde el callejón más cercano a ella. La rubia se acercó al animal, que se asustó un poco y entró en el callejón, pero Lily le siguió, olvidando la advertencia de su hermano._

_Al final el gatito se acercó a ella, y pudo acariciarle, el animalillo se frotaba en sus piernas y ronroneaba, pero repentinamente algo pareció asustarle, porque dio un saltito y salió corriendo. Lily se extrañó, pero se levantó dispuesta a volver donde había quedado con Vash, no quería que él volviera antes o iba a regañarla por irse. _

_Sin embargo al girarse chocó contra un hombre._

—_Disculpe, no quería... _

—_Mira lo que tenemos aquí. _—_El hombre agarró a la menor de la muñeca, y su acompañante soltó una risotada. _—_¿Crees que será barata?_

—_Por favor, me hace daño... _

—_Cierra el pico. Supongo que nos harás un descuento por primera vez, ¿no? —Se burló el que la agarraba, el otro asintió._

_Lily les miró con expresión asustada, intentando soltarse, pero no podía ya que no tenía ninguna fuerza comparada con la de esos dos muros vivientes._

_El que no la estaba sujetando alargó una mano hacia ella y dio un fuerte tirón a la camisa rosa pálido que llevaba la muchacha, rompiéndola. Ella ahogó un grito, asustada, e intentó taparse con la mano que tenía libre. _

—_Dejarme en paz. —Titubeó mientras las piernas la temblaban. _

—_Bah, si casi no tiene. —Masculló uno de ellos, acercando una mano a su pecho. Lily se revolvió, intentando apartarse. —Da igual, tampoco está mal._

_Ambos rieron al escuchar los suaves gimoteos de la chica que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las retenía con dificultad, aterrada, nunca había estado una situación así y no sabía que hacer._

—_Hermano... —Murmuró con la voz temblorosa._

—_Ese hermano tuyo no va a ayudarte, pequeña. Ahora sé buena chica y estate quietecita, ¿vale? No nos gustaría tener q-_

_Lily cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero al notar que la soltaban, los abrió. Vio al hombre en el suelo, llevándose una mano a un hombro, que sangraba, con una navaja clavada en él._

—_No toques a mi hermana. —Masculló su hermano malhumorado. —Lily, te dije que no te movieras. —Dijo Vash con un gruñido, que sin embargo no parecía enfadado con ella, mientras arrancaba sin más la navaja del hombro de aquel tipo. —Esto está plagado de asquerosos pervertidos._

_El otro hombre se sobrepuso de la sorpresa inicial y se avalanzó sobre el suizo, que chasqueó la lengua y se giró rápidamente, dándole un puñetazo en toda la cara. Sin embargo, ese bruto pareció no tener suficiente, porque le respondió con otro puñetazo, en el estómago. Vash soltó un quejido y se dobló, llevándose una mano al estómago._

—_¡Hermano! —Exclamó Lily, atrayendo por unos instantes la atención del hombre. Suficiente como para que Vash se incorporara y le clavara la navaja en un ojo; el hombre gritó y se tiró al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor._

_Vash alzó una ceja y no le prestó la menor atención. Se acercó a Lily, que lo miraba con expresión aterrorizada y temblaba; Vash puso una mano sobre su hombro tratando de tranquilizarla._

—_No... no llores. —Titubeó nervioso al ver que su hermana sollozaba, abrazándose a él. Vash dudó un poco y finalmente la acarició el cabello. —Vamos, no pasa nada... Yo voy a protegerte siempre._

—Dije que te protegería. Eso no va a cambiar por este estúpido juego. —Dijo Vash.

Lily sonrió.

En ese momento escucharon un ruido fuera, y Vash se levantó rápidamente.

—No vayas. —Rogó Lily, agarrándole del brazo. —Por favor, no... es peligroso.

—No te preocupes. Tú no te muevas de aquí, ni se te ocurra, y en caso de que ocurra algo escóndete. Escóndete y no salgas. Lily, es una orden.

La rubia apartó la mirada y le soltó lentamente, sin querer hacerlo.

Vash salió de esa habitación y salió de la casa.

Ella esperó hasta que escuchó un disparo en el mismo exterior de la casa. Corrió hacia la ventana y se asomó, pero no veía absolutamente nadie... fue a salir, pero recordó lo que la había dicho a su hermano. Esta vez no iba a molestarle, no, si alguien la sorprendía cuando saliera sin su hermano estaba jodida.

Lily retrocedió, muy asustada, y finalmente se acercó hasta una mesa para meterse debajo de ella, abrazando sus rodillas, aterrorizada. Agarraba una de sus flechas con fuerza.

Escuchó pasos, enseguida supo que no eran de su hermano, sonaban tacones. Los zapatos del uniforme femenino tenían un poco de tacón, así que debía ser una chica.

—_"Por favor, que sea una de mis amigas. Por favor, por favor... Que no sean Natasha ni Kim..."_

Se tapó la boca con las manos al ver unas piernas y una falda entrando, no podía ver más allá.

—¿Hola? —Escuchó la voz, quedándose helada. Era Natasha.

No, no, no. ¿Dónde estaba Vash? Lily no podía enfrentarse a esa chica, la iba a matar, estaba segura.

Natasha andó un poco por la habitación, iluminando algunas partes con una linterna. Lily empezó a temblar cuando la luz iluminó sus piernas. Natasha se agachó, enfocando la linterna hacia Lily, que cogió rápidamente la flecha.

—¿Lily...? No voy a hacerte nada, por favor... ¿ves? Estoy desarmada. —Natasha se acercó hacia ella andando a cuatro patas, con lágrimas en los ojos. —Oh, menos mal, estaba tan asustada... —Lily se pegó contra la pared, apuntándola con la flecha, y Natasha abrió mucho los ojos, con expresión asustada. —¡No! No me hagas daño, por favor. Yo... no estoy jugando, no quiero matar a nadie.

Lily dudó unos instantes, pero pensó que tal vez había juzgado a la bielorrusa antes de conocerla, ella parecía tan asustada como cualquier otro, incluso parecía a punto de llorar.

Esbozó una sonrisa temblorosa y la abrazó, sollozando. Soltó la flecha.

—Estaba muy asustada... —Murmuró Natasha. —Gracias, Lily...

—Yo también estoy asustada, pero seguro que juntos conseguimos encontrar una manera para escapar, no tenemos por qué jugar a esto... ¿Has visto a mi hermano? Estaba fuera, es raro que no le vieras antes de entrar, él también te va a ay-

Se quedó con la boca abierta y abrió mucho los ojos, mientras una serie de balbuceos ahogados salían de su boca, incapaz de formular una palabra. Principalmente, porque Natasha acababa de clavarla la flecha en el cuello, y la empujó para que se tumbara en el suelo.

—Gracias por ser tan estúpida. —Murmuró tranquilamente la bielorrusa, haciendo fuerza y clavando más la flecha hasta que atravesó todo su cuello, observando como Lily intentaba hablar y solo salía sangre de su boca, al igual que las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. —Así no hay peligro y puedo matarte tranquila.

Sonrió levemente al ver que los ojos verdes de la menor la observaban, incapaz de hablar pero viva. Natasha suspiró y se levantó, alejándose un momento para coger la ballesta que había dejado sobre una mesa, y enseguida volvió, apuntándola con ella. Se agachó al lado de Lily, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Oh, y si que he visto a tu hermano. Él opuso más resistencia. Y para que veas que no soy tan mala, voy a acabar con tu sufrimiento

El proyectil salió disparado y se clavó entre los ojos de la chica, que dejó de moverse al instante. Natasha la miró unos segundos, carente de emoción alguna en su rostro, y finalmente arrancó el proyectil de su cráneo, limpiando los restos de sangre y cerebro que había en estos, usando la falda del uniforme de Lily para ello. Seguidamente se levantó sin mas y salió de la casa

Al salir, miró un momento hacia un lado, observando a Vash. Bueno, el cuerpo de Vash, con parte del cráneo roto y un fino hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca. Natasha se acercó y cogió la ametralladora de manos del suizo.

—Pedazo de cabrón. —Murmuró chasqueando la lengua, levantándose un poco la falda y llevando la mano a un balazo que tenía en el muslo. Afortunadamente, éste solo la había dañado la cara interior del muslo, y la bala no había destrozado nada importante, solo dolía, lo más peligroso era el sangrado, pero lo había detenido haciendo una improvisada venda, apretando un trapo fuertemente, sin embargo era importante ocuparse de la herida más tarde. —Por los pelos me vuelas la cabeza.

Se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a volver con su hermano.

_Dragomir, Andrei. #07. Cerbatana con dardos._

—¿No te parece genial? —Rió Andrei, dándole vueltas a la cerbatana en sus manos. —Soy un genio, ¿cómo es que no se te ha ocurrido a ti?

—No me gusta pensar cómo matar a mis compañeros. —Murmuró el búlgaro, mirando a su amigo desde la roca en la que estaba sentado. —A diferencia de ti, supongo.

El rumano alzó una ceja y cogió con cuidado sus dardos, colocando uno en la cerbatana, y metiendo los otros en su bolsillo. Boris tenía cianuro, y Andrei lo había usado para envenenar sus inútiles dardos, que como mucho iban a sacarle un ojo a alguien... sin embargo, con ese veneno la cosa cambiaba considerablemente. Solo había que acertar, y esperar un poquito, para ver a su víctima caer bajo el efecto del cianuro.

Andrei soltó una carcajada un tanto inquietante, aunque al búlgaro no parecía sorprenderle ese comportamiento.

—Oye, ¿por qué estás tan serio? Mira esto como un juego, ¿eh? Un juego en el que la camionera de Eliza y el estúpido Gilbert caerán pronto. —Dijo distraídamente, rodeando los hombros de su amigo con un brazo. —Venga, tú no vas a morir.

Boris le miró de reojo, suspirando y pasándose una mano por el negro cabello, apartando un poco los mechones que le caían por el rostro.

—Claro que voy a morir, Andrei. —Dijo con demasiada tranquilidad. El rumano frunció el ceño. —No me mires así. Solo va a quedar uno, ¿o es que esperas que te mate cuando estés distraído? No sería capaz de hacerlo, olvídalo.

—¿Y crees que yo voy a matarte?

Boris observó como el rumano le rodeaba para ponerse en frente de él, con una sonrisilla sarcástica, dejando ver unos colmillos ligeramente más puntiagudos de lo normal; con una mueca burlona, no parecía tomarse eso en serio. Sin embargo, borró la sonrisa el ver que el búlgaro suspiraba y sacudía la cabeza mientras apartaba la mirada.

—¡Boris! —Protestó. —Contesta, ¿es que crees que voy a matarte?

Boris le miró, esbozando una sonrisa triste.

—Yo no estoy jugando y no pienso hacerlo.

Andrei le miró con expresión confundida.

—Pero...

—Andrei, tú si estás jugando. Acabaré muerto, eso es un hecho, y nadie puede asegurar que no seas tú el que acabe conmigo... no voy a creer que ninguno de los que juegan sea de fiar.

El rumano parecía confuso. Se acercó a él, frunciendo el ceño, nervioso.

—¡Pues si crees que voy a matarte, ¿por qué vienes conmigo!? —Exclamó.

Boris sonrió un poco.

—No lo sé.

Andrei resopló algo molesto.

—¡No voy a matarte! A cualquier otro, pero tú eres mi mejor amigo, así que no digas tonterías. —Protestó, agarrando la mano de Boris con decisión. —Te prometo que no voy a matarte.

Boris soltó una débil risa.

—Me fiaré de ti...

_Braginski, Iván. #05. Hoz._

—Oh, hermanita. —El ruso sonrió al ver que su hermana había vuelto, viva. Pero por su cara adivinó que no había conseguido encontrar al lituano, como había én vio que ella cojeaba levemente, pero no pareció darle importancia. —Nat, necesito que me hagas un favor, _da? —_Ella asintió. —Verás, a mi me gusta esa arma que te ha tocado a ti, y ya que me la has cambiado este rato, prefiero quedarme con la ballesta.

La rubia dudó unos instantes, pero por su cabeza no pasaba ningún pensamiento sospechoso. Asintió, aunque sabía que la hoz era peor para ella, y se acercó hacia su hermano.

—Lo que quieras, _brat._ —Murmuró Natasha. —He eliminado tres problemas, pero no he encontrado a ese...

Se acercó a él, pero antes de poder darle la ballesta y terminar la frase, Iván frunció el ceño y empujó a su hermana a un lado, tirándose él también al suelo. Natasha gritó por el dolor de la pierna, ya que con ese movimiento brusco empezó a sangrar más. En ese momento, una bala impactó detrás de donde habían estado ellos, rompiendo un espejo, que se hizo añicos. Ella soltó la ballesta, pero Iván tenía la hoz en las manos.

—¡Feliks! —Exclamó una voz, nerviosa y alterada. —¡A ella no!

Natasha giró la cabeza hacia la voz, con los ojos muy abiertos, y una sádica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Se incorporó, quedando sentada, ignorando que Feliks la apuntaba con su pistola, ella centró su atención en Toris, que estaba junto a él. Se sintió estúpida. La habían seguido y ella no se había dado cuenta, ¿en qué maldito momento esos dos la habían visto? Seguro que escucharon el alboroto del bosque y andaban por ahí cerca...

Pero eso era bueno para ella. Unos pensamientos empezaron a cruzar por su desequilibrada mente.

—"_Me han seguido para matarme, pero no les va a servir de nada. Estupendo. Les voy a matar a los dos, mi hermano estará orgulloso de mi, va a ver que no soy un estorbo para él, y me querrá. Va a quererme por fin, claro que si, cuando vea que le soy útil, mataré a todos por él, va a ganar, yo haré que gane..."_

Se incorporó para levantarse, y le dio la mano a su hermano para que este también lo hiciera. Iván vio como su hermana se giraba hacia ellos. Sin embargo, antes de dar un solo paso, Natasha se quedó paralizada. Notó algo frío en el cuello. Bajó la mirada y vio el filo de la hoz rodeándola el cuello, con un pequeño movimiento podía abrírselo fácilmente; notó como su hermano la agarraba de un brazo, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar un gimoteo ahogado. Esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, sus pupilas se dilataron, mientras estaba intentando girar la cabeza y ver a su hermano, pero éste no la dejó.

De haber podido, habría visto los ojos del ruso apagados, y el rostro ensombrecido. Tenía una sonrisilla terrorífica en el rostro.

—¡No! —Gritó Toris, dispuesto a ir hacia ellos, pero el polaco le agarró del brazo. —¡No la hagas daño, por favor!

—Hermano... —Dijo Natasha, sin borrar esa expresión de su rostro. —¿Qué haces? Es para que no disparen, ¿verdad? Solo es una estrategia, tú no quieres hacerme daño, yo n-

—Si intentáis hacer algo raro la mato, _da? _Y Toris no quiere eso, ¿verdad? —Dijo tranquilamente el ruso, interrumpiendo a la menor.

Natasha ladeó la cabeza, intentando apartarse del filo del arma, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—¡Déjala en paz!

—Toris, ¿es que quieres que te mate? —Murmuró Feliks, sin dejar de apuntar a los dos hermanos con su revolver. —Como que vas a tener que olvidarte de esa loca, ¿eh? Te dije que no iba a servir de nada buscarla.

—¿Qué? —Dijo la rubia en tono confuso.

—Iván, por favor. —Habló Toris, alzando el arma hacia el ruso, pero le temblaban las manos, temía dispararle a ella. —No hay que hacer esto, encontraremos una forma de escapar, hay más que no están jugando. Solo tenemos que encontrar a los demás y evitar que esto sea una masacre.

—Dices muchas tonterías. —Dijo Iván ampliando su sonrisa. —Solo va a quedar uno, ¿no lo entendéis? Si no matamos, morimos, es simple.

La bielorrusa gimoteó en voz baja, mientras unos hilos de sangre comenzaban a resbalar por su pierna, el pañuelo que vendaba su herida estaba empapado y ya no podía retener la sangre, si no curaba la herida iba a desangrarse o se infectaría. Algunas gotas de sangre salpicaron el suelo, resbalando desde su muslo.

Y en unos instantes, se formó un pequeño caos.

Toris fue a avalanzarse sobre el ruso, soltándose del agarre de Feliks, que intentó detenerle. Iván soltó a su hermana en el último momento y la tiró al suelo hacia un lado, alzando la hoz por encima de su cabeza, atacó, al mismo tiempo sonaron dos disparos y un grito.

Dos balas impactaron tras Iván, pero ninguna le dio. El ruso no había fallado, sin embargo.

—Deberías controlar tus impulsos, Tor-

Se mostró algo sorprendido. Abrió los ojos y vio que el filo de la hoz atravesaba el estómago del polaco, que se había interpuesto entre el ruso y Toris. Éste último estaba en shock, sin conseguir reaccionar.

—¿Feliks...?

El polaco le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante al ruso, que apenas duró unos segundos. La pistola de éste estaba en el suelo. Empezó a toser sangre, e Iván enterró más el arma en su estómago, retorciéndola hacia los lados, con expresión tranquila. Finalmente, la sacó bruscamente, entonces Toris soltó su arma, agarrando de inmediato el cuerpo de su amigo, que se había desplomado.

—No... no, no no no ¡No! ¡Feliks! —Observaba el rostro de su amigo, que le miraba con los ojos apagados. La sangre salía sin cesar de la herida del polaco, empapando su ropa y las manos de Toris, que intentaba detener el sangrado en vano.

—Sois un par de estúpidos, _da_. —Murmuró alzando la hoz sobre la cabeza del lituano, que no reaccionó a tiempo.

—_Nyet! _—Natasha se levantó de un salto y se colgó del brazo de su hermano, desviando el arma, que se clavó en el suelo.

Iván miró a su hermana, molesto, y la apartó con un brusco empujón.

—No seas impaciente, _sestra_, luego iré contigo. Aunque, parece que lo prefieres ahora... _da? _—La miró, borrando esa sonrisa. Ignoró al lituano, cogió el revolver del suelo y después se acercó a su hermana, que soltó un gimoteo ahogado e intentó retroceder, pero el ruso pisó de improvisto su pierna, donde había recibido el balazo. Natasha gritó de dolor. —Lo siento. Entiende que lo hago por ti... habrías acabado intentando matarme a mi. Y estás loca.

—No... no, yo no te mataría, hermano...

Iván la lanzó una mirada triste y suspiró, apuntándola con el arma.

—_Posmotret', sestra. (*)_

Natasha cerró los ojos, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, esperando el impacto. Pero éste no llegó. Finalmente abrió lentamente los ojos, ahogando una exclamación de sorpresa.

—¡Hermano!

Iván había soltado la pistola y se llevó una mano al mismo brazo, justo encima del codo, con expresión de sorpresa. Un proyectil le atravesaba esa parte del brazo, saliendo por el otro lado; se giró y vio al causante de eso: Feliks acababa de soltar la ballesta con la que había disparado, cayendo sin más al suelo, no le quedaba mucho de vida; mientras Toris alzaba su pistola y apuntaba también hacia Iván, reteniendo las lágrimas.

—Aléjate de ella. —Dijo con la voz ahogada.

Iván sonrió levemente y se arrancó el proyectil del brazo sin más, dolía, y mucho, pero no iba a dejar que esas escorias lo vieran. Se vengaría, iba a matarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos, pero aún no era tiempo de eso, no podía. Se encogió de hombros sin más y se guardó el revolver, pasando de largo junto a su hermana, deteniéndose al notar que esta le agarraba del tobillo. Bajó la mirada hacia ella.

—Nat, suéltame, _da? _Olvídate de mi, no te quiero, deberías entenderlo. —Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza cuando vio que ella rompía a llorar. Frunció el ceño y se soltó bruscamente, girándose sin hacerla caso y saliendo de esa casa.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, con el revolver en una mano y la hoz en otra.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, la casa ya no se veía, e Iván calló al suelo de rodillas, llevándose una mano al rostro, tapándose los ojos. ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en marcar la desgracia sobre él? Lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro, mientras el ruso apretaba los dientes, llorando en silencio.

Sabía que Toris y Feliks no dejarían que matara a Natasha, eso lo había tenido claro desde el principio, pero había hecho lo correcto, ¿no? Sabía que él mismo era peligroso para ella, Natasha le seguía ciegamente y era probable que hubiera llegado a arriesgar la vida por él, pero Iván no quería que ella jugara, aunque realmente la chica le había sido de gran ayuda, se había dado cuenta de que eso solo hacía que la mente de la menor se volviera más inestable, e Iván no quería ser el culpable de eso. Le había dolido hacerla eso, pero de otro modo la chica le habría seguido, confiaba en que ahora le odiara lo suficiente como para olvidarle.

Ahora si que estaba solo.

Alzó la mirada al cielo, empezaba a oscurecer.

Observó el revolver mientras una idea se pasaba por su cabeza... así ya no tendría que matar, no vería a su hermana morir, ni a nadie. Pero...

No, él iba a ganar. No dejaría que le pisotearan, demostraría que era mejor que todos ellos.

Escuchó un ruido y alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con un cuchillo a pocos milímetros de su cabeza. Sonrió y dejó de llorar, con las últimas lágrimas aun resbalando por sus mejilas, mirando a la temblorosa e indecisa personita que sostenía el arma blanca.

—_Privet, _Yao.

_Kohler, Mathias. #14. Sable._

Caminaba solo, a paso rápido, a escasos metros de los acantilados, ya había pensado lo que iba a hacer. Iba a jugar, no había sido fácil decidirlo, pero no iba a permitir que le mataran, de ninguna manera. Debía ganar ese maldito juego y aunque no le gustara en absoluto la manera de hacerlo ya había tomado una decisión. Sujetaba el sable en una de sus manos, mirando con expresión seria al frente, carente de su habitual sonrisa arrogante.

Aumentó la velocidad, casi corriendo junto al acantilado, les veía delante de él, corriendo. Sabía a donde iba, claro que si. Se había encontrado con aquellos dos, Kim y Yong iban corriendo y practicamente los tres se vieron al mismo tiempo, y aunque la chica parecía dispuesta a coger su arma y atacarle, el coreano la había agarrado del brazo y había salido corriendo con ella. El danés no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisilla, ni siquiera había tenido que buscar, habían ido directamente a él

Les veía cada vez a menos distancia delante de él y empezó a correr para alcanzarles, con un solo pensamiento: _Si no les mato, me matarán cuando tengan la oportunidad. Ellos podrían matar a Luk. O a Emil._

Eso, principalmente, era el motivo que le había llevado a ser jugador, consciente de que cualquiera de ellos podría matarles, por eso era mejor eliminar el peligro todo lo rápido y en mayor cantidad que pudiera.

Vio que Kim se detuvo repentinamente y se giró para atacarle con el jittu, sin embargo la chica estaba más cansada que él, y el sable de Mathias era más fuerte y cortaba más. Ella consiguió esquivarlo, y retrocedió junto a Yong.

—Maldita sea. Teníamos que encontrarnos con un psicópata ahora. —Masculló la chica en tono despectivo. —Haz algo útil, Yong.

El danés chasqueó la lengua e ignoró todo lo que decían, se lanzó a atacar e hizo un corte profundo en la pierna del coreano, que cayó al suelo. Kim gritó el nombre de su hermano, sin darse cuenta de que sus gritos podían atraer a más gente.

—Cierra los ojos, hermanita. —Dijo Yong, y sin pensárselo sacó su bomba, la activó y la lanzó hacia el danés. Sin embargo, al instante el gas les rodeaba a los tres, y el gas blanco no les permitía ver, sus ojos escocían y no dejaban de toser. Pero Mathias, que había escuchado al coreano, se acercó y le golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza con el sable, pero el coreano consiguió esquivarlo. Sin embargo, escuchó un grito, aunque le pareció otra voz distinta. Escuchó a alguien alejarse. No pudo ver nada más, el humo lo envolvió todo, se quitó rápidamente la chaqueta y se la puso sobre la boca y nariz, buscándoles, guiándose por el sonido.

—¿Estás bien? —Escuchó la voz de la vietnamita, que sonaba como si estuviera llorando, y fue hacia allí. Sin pensárselo dos veces, y ya que el gas se estaba disipando y podía ver su silueta y la de alguien más, se acercó. A ella no la dio tiempo a girarse, cuando el sable del danés la atravesó.

Bajó la mirada hacia su propio pecho, observando la hoja ensangrentada que salía de él desde el otro lado, y como su camisa se iba empapando rápidamente de sangre. Soltó un grito ahogado y cuando Mathias sacó rápidamente el sable de ella, se desplomó. Estaba muerta antes de tocar el suelo.

Fue a acercarse al que estaba con ella, pero notó que alguien le agarraba del pie. Bajó la mirada y vio a Yong con el jittu de Kim, sin embargo no le dio tiempo a darle, Mathias le dio una patada rápidamente y con el sable le golpeó en la nuca, su cuello casi se cortó del todo, matándole al instante, parte del cuello apenas colgaba de unos hilos de músculo y carne; el coreano cayó hacia atrás sin vida. El danés puso una mueca de desagrado al salpicarle la sangre en el rostro y la ropa. Se giró.

—Y ahora... —Dijo Mathias, sin inmutarse, acercándose a la otra persona. Pero recibió una bofetada en el rostro, quedándose atónito.

—Estúpido.

Reconoció la voz, y aunque sus ojos escocían y veía borroso, el gas ya se estaba yendo y pudo distinguir a quien tenía en frente. Lukas le miró con el ceño fruncido y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, acercando el arma de electrochoque al cuello del danés.

—¿Luk? —Dijo éste, sorprendido. —¡Por fin te he encontrado! —Tensó la sonrisa Lukas activó el electrochoque y este empezó a echar chispas a centímetros de su cuello. —¿Qué haces?

—Maldito enfermo... —Masculló el noruego, reteniendo las lágrimas. —Ellos estaban buscando a su hermano, yo... vine a decirles donde está, hace un momento estuve con él. Ellos no iban a hacerte nada, y tú... tú les has matado...

Mathias borró su sonrisa, sin poder creerselo. Llevaba todo el rato buscándole, había decidido matar por él, ¿y ahora él le odiaba?

—Lukas... —Mathias acercó una mano a él, pero el noruego retrocedió rápidamente, apartando también el arma de su cuello, sin tener el suficiente valor como para usarla.

—No te acerques a mi, asesino. —Espetó Lukas con tono despectivo. Mathias sintió una punzada en el corazón, ¿es que le tenía miedo?

—No voy a hacerte nada, no tienes que tenerme miedo, Luk.

El noruego le miró en silencio unos segundos, y repentinamente se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Mathias frunció el ceño y no se lo pensó dos veces: corrió detrás de él, no tardó en alcanzarle porque era bastante más rápido, y enseguida le atrapó rodeándole con los brazos por detrás. Lukas empezó a removerse y le dio una pequeña descarga eléctrica en la mano, haciendo que el danés soltara un pequeño grito de dolor y le soltara.

—Déjame. —Ordenó Lukas retrocediendo, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Lukas, por favor.

El noruego abrió la boca para hablar, pero se llevó una mano al costado. Ahogó un quejido y cayó al suelo de rodillas, cuando se miró la mano esta estaba llena de sangre, como la ropa en la zona de su costado.

Mathias se asustó y se acercó rápidamente a él, sujetándole antes de que cayera del todo.

—Mierda... —Masculló, levantándole la camisa sin más y viendo la raja que tenía en el costado. Apretó los puños, se la había hecho él mismo. Cuando intentó atacar a Yong la primera vez, aprovechando el humo Lukas se había acercado para intentar detener al danés, pero éste le había atacado pensando que era el coreano. —Eh, venga, mírame.

El noruego empezó a cerrar los ojos. Sangraba mucho, así no iba a durar demasiado. Le sujetaba entre sus brazos, empapando su propia ropa de sangre.

—Eh, eh... Luk, vamos... abre los ojos, ¿si? No puedes hacerme esto. Joder, lo siento...

Lukas no se movió.

Mathias frunció el ceño. Sacó el mapa echándole un rápido vistazo, y tras guardar el arma del noruego y coger la suya, le cogió en brazos con pocas dificultades, empezando a correr. Tenía que llegar a esa puñetera enfermería, y más le valía a nadie no cruzarse en su camino.

_Fernández Carriedo, Antonio. #09. Ametralladora._

Antonio rió, observando la cara que ponía Paulo al ver eso... lo que fuera que le había tocado. Él no sabía usar esas cosas. Malditos nunchakos.

—Ey, no te preocupes, el jefe te protege. —Comentó alegremente. —De todas formas, seguro que no todos están jugando. ¿No crees? Francis, sus hermananas, Gilbert... Seguro que Lovi y su hermanito tampoco, tenemos que encontrarles a todos. Y cuidar de que no nos maten, claro.

El portugés suspiró al ver la calma que tenía su hermano de tomarse eso.

Ambos caminaban evitando el bosque, preferían ir a un area residencial a ver qué podían obtener por allí, esperaban que algo útil. Caminaron unas horas, hasta que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, y extrañamente no se cruzaron con nadie por ahí. Hasta entonces, claro. Antonio pegó un masculino gritito cuando de repente algo se le puso en el brazo y empezaron a sonar unos cascabeles.

Paulo suspiró y se acercó a su hermano, que parecía estar muriéndose.

—Antonio, solo es un hilo.

—Oh. Es verdad.

—Calla. Debe ser una especie de sistema de alarma, tiene que haber alguien por aquí.

Paulo frunció el ceño y agarró a su hermano de brazo, cogiendo los nunchakos con la otra mano, aunque no había usado unos en su vida. Antonio levantó también la ametralladora, por si acaso. Escuchó un ruido y apuntó rápidamente hacia allí.

—_Antoine! _¡Ni se te ocurra dispararme!

—¡Francis! —Exclamó alegremente el español, bajando el arma y corriendo hacia su amigo para abrazarle fuertemente. Paulo suspiró, aliviado. —¡No sabes cuanto me alegro de verte!

—Nos habéis dado un susto de muerte. —Confesó el francés, separándose de Antonio y girando la cabeza. —_Il_ _n'y a pas de danger, petite(*)_

Victoria y Monique salieron de entre unos arbustos, ésta última sujetaba una escopeta con bastante decisión, pero la más morena parecía más nerviosa, tenía un cuchillo en cada mano, y había usado su cinturón para guardar los demás.

Francis se giró hacia el español, con expresión preocupada.

—El 'arma' que me tocó fue realmente penosa, por suerte Vic me ha dado la mitad de sus cuchillos, ella tenía ocho. —Suspiró suavemente. —Al menos ya sabemos que nuestro improvisado sistema de alarma funciona.

—Habéis hecho mucho ruido. —Dijo Monique, cortante. La chica lanzaba miradas a un lado y otro, manteniendo una expresión seria, pero se notaba su preocupación. —Espero que no nos hayan escuchado.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Habló Victoria por primera vez y parecía muy asustada.

Antonio sonrió, tranquilizador.

—Estaría genial si pudieramos encontrar a nuestro tercer miembro, ¿no crees, Fran? —Éste asintió. —También estoy preocupado por Lovi... espero que esté bien.

Su charla fue interrumpida por el sonido de unos altavoces.

_**"¡Buenas tardes, mis queridos concursantes! Ya son las 18:00, han pasado seis horas desde que el último de vosotros ha salido, ¡espero que os estéis esforzando! ¿Qué os parece si vamos con los muertos?**_

_**Primero las chicas. ~ **_

_**#05, Hahm Kim Trung**_

_**y #08, Lily Vogel. **_

_**Vaya, parece que aunque las chicas son menores en número, también lo son en muertes. Bien, bien. Vayamos con los chicos.**_

_**#10, Raivis Galante.**_

_**#12, Im Yong Soo**_

_**#16, Feliks Lukasiewiczk.**_

_**#26, Vash Zwingli.**_

_**Oh, vaya. Disculpad... Y, a pesar de los esfuerzos de su amiguito, #03, Lukas Bond-... ¿qué? Oh, ¿sigue vivo? Bueno, no creo que dure mucho... Ejem, ahora las áreas de peligro, ¿si? **_

_**A las 19:00, A-5**_

_**A las 20:00, H-2**_

_**A las 21:00, F-2**_

_**Pues ya está. Lo estáis haciendo muy bien, si. Seguid así ~"**_

Y finalizó.

Antonio suspiró aliviado al no escuchar los nombres de sus amigos, pero enseguida se regañó mentalmente a si mismo. ¿Por qué lo estaba? Era gente muerta, maldita sea.

—Bien, esta zona no es peligrosa. —Dijo Paulo tachando las áreas nombradas en el mapa y escribiendo la hora al lado. —De momento podemos movernos libremente, solo hay que procurar no estar en esas zonas

**oxoxoxoxoxo N.A:**

Oh, dios, perdonadme por matar a los que maté TwT a mi me dio pena, pero... jo, tienen que morir (?) Sobretodo lo sentí por Yong, que apenas salió, y por Feliks uwu

Para los que han leído el manga, la escena del asesinato de Lily les será familiar... lo siento, no pude evitarlo, Natasha es la que mejor vi para hacer de una especie de Misaki... ¿se llama Misaki, no? (La tía esa guarra que se lía a cargarse a todo Dios en el manga. Si, esa (?))

**Ahora la lista, muertes, heridos y tal.**

En **A-5:** Zona de la playa. Nadie.

En **H-2:** Un área residencial. Natasha y Toris.

En **F-2: **Área residencial y enfermería. Nadie.

Arlovskaya, Natasha. (#01 mujer) - [Bielorrusia] - Ballesta.

Beilschmidt, Gilbert. (#01 hombre) - [Prusia] - Hacha.

Beilschmidt, Ludwig. (#02 hombre) - [Alemania] - Pistola Beretta 92.

Bondevik, Lukas. (#03 hombre) - [Noruega] - Electrochoque.

Bonnefoy, Francis. (#04 hombre) - [Francia] - Abanico.

Bonnefoy, Monique. (#02 mujer) - [Mónaco] - Escopeta.

Bonnefoy, Victoria. (#03 mujer) - [Seychelles] - 8 cuchillos arrojadizos.

Braginski, Iván. (#05 hombre) - [Rusia] - Hoz.

Da Silva, Paulo. (#06 hombre) - [Portugal] - Nunchakos.

Dragomir, Andrei. (#07 hombre) - [Rumanía] - Cerbatana con dardos.

F. Jones, Alfred. (#08 hombre) - [USA] - Chaleco antibalas.

Fernández Carriedo, Antonio. (#09 hombre) - [España] - Ametralladora.

**Galante, Raivis. (#10 hombre) - [Letonia] - Subfusil. (Muerto. Asesinado por Natasha.)**

Héderváry, Elizabeta. (#04 mujer) - [Hungría] - Revólver Colt Python

**Hahm Kim Trung. (#05 mujer) - [Vietnam] - Jitte. (Muerta. Asesinada por Mathias)**

Honda, Kiku. (#11 hombre) - [Japón] - Pistola.

**Im Yong Soo. (#12 hombre) - [Corea] - Una bomba de gas lacrimógeno. (Muerto. Asesinado por Mathias.)**

Kirkland, Arthur. (#13 hombre) - [UK] - Ametralladora.

Kohler, Mathias. (#14 hombre) - [Dinamarca] - Sable.

Laurinaitis, Toris. (#15 hombre) - [Lituania] - Pistola Beretta 92.

**Lukasiewiczk, Feliks. (#16 hombre) - [Polonia] - Revolver. (Muerto. Asesinado por Iván)**

Mei Mei. (#06 mujer) - [Taiwan] - Granada.

Oxenstierna, Berwald. (#17 hombre) - [Suecia] - Ballesta

Parasknova, Boris. (#18 hombre) - [Bulgaria] - Cianuro.

Stilsson, Emil. (#19 hombre) - [Islandia] - Cianuro.

Väinämöinen, Tino. (#20 hombre) - [Finlandia] - Rifle.

Van Der Vack, Emma. (#07 mujer) - [Bélgica] - Binoculares con lentes de visión nocturna.

Van Der Vack, Vincent. (#21 hombre) - [Holanda] - Pistola Browning GP-35.

Vargas, Feliciano. (#22 hombre) - [Italia del Norte] - Subfusil.

Vargas, Lovino. (#23 hombre) - [Italia del Sur, Romano] - Radar de los otros collares.

**Vogel, Lily. (#08 mujer) - [Liechtenstein] - Arco. (Muerta. Asesinada por Natasha)**

Xiang Li. (#24 hombre) - [Hong Kong] - Revólver.

Yao Wang. (#25 hombre) - [China] - Cuchillo grande.

**Zwingli, Vash. (#26 hombre) - [Suiza]- Ametralladora. (Muerta. Asesinado por Natasha)**

Heridos:

Elizabeta Héderváry. Corte en el hombro, producido por el jittu de Hahm Kim.

Mei-Mei. Balazo en la pierna, por Vincent.

Ludwig Beilschmidt. Corte profundo en la mano, por un proyectil de ballesta de Natasha.

Natasha Arlovskaya. Balazo en el muslo, por Vash.

Iván Braginski. Herida por proyectil de ballesta en el brazo, por Feliks.

Lukas Bondevik. Corte grave en el costado, por el sable de Mathias -accidentalmente-

**¿Review? :3**


End file.
